Home is Where the Heart Is
by Gingersnap87
Summary: Hidan gets his revenge on Shikamaru, but things don't quite happen as expected for either one. Rated M for lemon, abuse, language, and sensitive content. One Shot. Read and review please!


**Warning: contains dark content such has kidnapping, torture, rape, explicit sexual content, yaoi, language, and other mature situations. Don't like, don't read. simple as that**

* * *

><p>It was dark, too dark that even Shikamaru's keen shinobi eyes couldn't adjust enough to see his hand in front of his face, if he could move his hands that is. He hated this feeling of helplessness. The feeling of his naked back touching the dank cold wall, the shackles chafing the skin of his wrists, the weary feeling of his body struggling to keep him upright after hours spent standing. He hated himself for being caught like a defenseless mouse, he was a brilliant ninja for God's sake! Most of all, Shikamaru hated himself for not disposing of that rotten man more thoroughly. He hated that man-no that sado-masochist wasn't a man, he was an unstoppable, unquenchable beast.<p>

A sudden metallic squeak, the only sound he heard since he awoke in this darkness, sent the young man's senses reeling, searching for the source. It wasn't until a faint, rectangular glow seeped into the abyss, that Shikamaru realized the sound to be an old door opening on its creaking hinges. His body tensed more in a futile attempt to initiate his fight or flight mode, because he knew he was about to face Him again. That sick, murderous bastard that tore his life apart. Shikamaru's eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar outline in the dim light, but it vanished into darkness when that door creaked shut again.

"I do believe that's been enough solitude for your fucking heathen mind, don't cha think? Ya little shit," came that voice he'd never forget, but wished he'd have the solace of never audibly hearing ever again.

Shikamaru heard footsteps clearly coming his way and tensed even more, wanting to lash out at least. He wanted to know how in the hell this immortal piece of filth could see in the pitch blackness. A hissing sound cut through the footfalls, coming from a newly lit candle. It brightened the room a little more for Shikamaru to see. The leaf nin did his best to avoid the figure in front of him to scout the room instead.

He tried not to gawk at the contents that were revealed. The walls were decked out with all sorts of sharp objects, weapons and non-weaponry, old blood splatters stained the white walls, and finally in the center of the room was what looked like a surgeon's table.

_The hell?_is what Shikamaru would have screamed had he been able to, but he felt something round gagging his mouth, try as he might to look over his nose, he couldn't see what was in his mouth. This caused him to struggle more, but the rusted shackles only bit scathingly into his skin.

"What's the matter bitch? Don't like being restrained?" Hidan barked, "Heh, now you might know a little of how I felt after you blew me to pieces and buried me in the shit hole, but don't worry, you're punishment's gonna be fuckin' sweet."

The shadow user glared back at Hidan, his mysterious purple eyes gleaming wickedly at back. Truthfully Shikamaru was scared bloody murder. Still he struggled, not wanting the other man to see his fear.

He couldn't move, form a hand seal, fight back, he was screwed in the worse way. Though his legs were free they could only lash out so far. The fatigue of holding almost his full weight in the same position for what seemed like an eternity had made his legs weak.

_Calm down, Shikamaru…_he whispered silently to himself, _there is always a way out, don't give up yet… _

He let his body go lax against the restraints and his eyes slip shut, thinking, analyzing. Dying without at least coming up with a plan just wasn't in a Nara's vocabulary, and he was no different. Once calm, Shikamaru opened his eyes again and scanned as much of the dimly lit room as he could, then he jiggled around with the cuffs around his wrists, in search of a weakness.

"I know those eyes of yours…" Hidan spoke again.

Before Shikamaru's mind to react, he felt something scald the skin of his chest and drip down his front, choking a muffled scream from his throat. He looked down at his chest to discover hot, but cooling wax, slowly drying over his torso. All thoughts of plans for escape were starting to flutter out the figurative window.

_That psycho just poured wax on me!_was all Shikamaru could think of now.

"No way out this time," the Jashinist spat, gripping the Shikamaru by his pony tail and forcing his face closer to the flickering hot candle. Shikamaru fought with all his power but it wasn't enough for Hidan's strength, so he closed his eyes tight. The heat of the flame licked at his cheek, just starting to sear. Then it was pulled away, leaving a stinging burn.

Shikamaru winced, but opened his eyes to see Hidan smirking tauntingly at him, he glared again.

His scowl soon turned to worry as Hidan moved the candle's flame higher towards his brackish hair. Hidan's eyes sparkled with more sadistic enjoyment at the play of emotions running clearly through the younger man's face. The Jashinist couldn't help but draw his face closer, mimicking the candle's movement. Again, Shikamaru closed his eyes while bracing for pain, but the only pain he felt was the drag of a rough, wet tongue over the singed flesh of his cheek. A cackle followed.

"You mortals are so damn fun to fuck with," he heard Hidan sneer much too close to his ear for comfort.

Tremors involuntarily racked Shikamaru's body at the close proximity the man he hated most was standing. It made his body squirm with effort to pull away. It was impossible as there was nothing but Hidan and the wall to fight against, but the thought still made Shikamaru's flesh shiver and break out in goose bumps. His jaw strained from trying to clench shut, fighting against the gag. Whatever it was that was in his mouth, it was round and hard, making breathing from his nose a necessity.

The chains above him clinked restlessly, reflecting Shikamaru's emotions. This was just too much for him, too overwhelming. He was never afraid to die when he went on his quest to avenge Asuma's death, but he'd done that and thought the past was buried. He never counted on the immortal somehow digging himself out undetected and ambushing him. He wasn't screwed, he was fucked!

"So how did you spend your year, little deer boy?" Hidan whispered sickeningly sweet.

Of course Shikamaru couldn't respond with anything but an unwanted whimper, so the immortal continued.

"Take missions? Train? Take care of those fucking cute forest pets of yours?"

_Shut up!_Shikamaru screamed within the depths of his mind, hoping it would break the cavity of his consciousness and reverberate through the walls and his foe's eardrums.

Silence…

"Forget all about me, didn't you?" Hidan's voice turned more gruff, angry, "While I fucking chewed and gnawed my ass a tunnel out of that pansy forest, then had to slide my fucking self back in and gather every last piece of my body…one by motherfucking one…Do you know how fucking torturous that was!"

Shikamaru winced at the loud tone right in his ear, then turned his neck and glared once more. He wished with every fiber of his being that it was the damn most horrid thing Hidan had to endure.

Hidan's face twisted sharply with rage, but it suddenly melted away into something more indescribable. Things turned more bizarre for Shikamaru when he felt Hidan's nose brush against his neck in a light, almost affectionate caress.

Something suddenly writhed in Shikamaru's gut, something strange and uncomfortable. The feeling made him squirm even more under the older man. The feeling was like he'd swallowed a live snake. The snake churned around in his belly, tickling his stomach, while making him nauseous at the same time.

"I'll make you remember me…" Hidan seethed in an almost contemptuous voice, then nibbled on the sensitive juncture where Shikamaru's shoulder met his neck.

Shikamaru jumped in response. The snake swirled more ravenously inside him, and he hated himself for it. The insistent nibbles evolved into sharp nips, then morphed into harsh bites, breaking open the skin and letting blood flow.

_I'm so, so screwed…_Shikamaru told himself, now not so sure of his mental power at the moment.

His usually brilliant mind was reduced to mush inside his skull. He couldn't formulate a plan or a way to get out of this. He couldn't even focus on the possibility that he could die. All he could see, feel, think about was Hidan, and the sensations he was making his body feel.

A gasp caught in his throat when a calloused thumb brushed over his already hardening nipple, causing the snake to wiggle then coil tightly inside him. Shikamaru whimpered, which Hidan seemed to picked up on.

His pale hand skimmed down Shikamaru's front. The scales of the snake tickled his inside relentlessly as it continued to coil tightly, creating a hot cauldron of raw, primitive ingredients. The mixture stirred wildly, swirling into a venomous cocktail of desire and resentment. Shikamaru hated Hidan, but most of all he was hating himself for letting these feelings come over him.

Hidan couldn't help his smirk upon hearing the gasp from Shikamaru made when he fully gripped the boy's erection, instantly giving it rough, long tugs. Shikamaru squirmed even more, shamefully bucking his hips into hand of the man he despised, then whimpered when the hand disappeared to unbuckle the strap keeping the gag in his mouth.

The absence of the stifling gag ripped a ragged cough from the konoha shinobi's mouth. After taking in several gulps of air, Shikamaru went to yell any and every bit of spite he felt at Hidan. Instead, his mouth met with the other man's hand.

"Before you start spewing you're shit, I kept you gagged so you had to listen to what the hell I had to say. And for you to know this…I'm keeping you alive…but, you will know suffering. You'll wish that you were dead and regret ever fucking with me."

That said, the hand finally dropped and Shikamaru quickly said the first thing that came to mind:

"Y-You're fucked in the head!"

In response, Hidan laughed in that hysterical manner that occasionally gave Shikamaru nightmares. The laughter slowly faded to echoes in the room as Hidan's expression turned more serious. His hand shot out and twisted the younger man's nipple, eliciting a pained hiss.

"Don't tell me you just figured that out?" Hidan mused.

No, Shikamaru always knew that since he first laid eyes on the crazed Jashinist. He just never imagined he Hidan would go his far in messing with him. It scared him, because he didn't know what the silver haired man was going to do next.

So he definitely didn't expect it when Hidan suddenly decided to lose his clothes, or maybe he should have, given his previous actions, but Shikamaru's mind wasn't functioning properly. He couldn't help the breath that caught in his throat at the sight of his captor's angular body. Hidan almost strutted back towards Shikamaru, putting the boy on edge. The dreaded snake inside of him coiled more frantically.

"Ever been with anyone?" Hidan whispered, his voice changing, sounding drunk and husky. Shikamaru felt his muscles tense and tremble. The shadow user edged back against the wall, hoping it would somehow, against all logic, swallow him up.

A warm hand slid smoothly onto Shikamaru's hip, drawing an involuntary shiver from him. The boy tried to jerk away, but the lecherous hand succeeded in slithering over his ass.

"S-Stop!" he cried weakly, but he couldn't ignore a certain anticipation building up inside of him.

The other man's hand didn't pay heed, only cupped his bottom, then two fingers delved inside him.

"Oh God!"

"You mean Jashin-sama, you heathen," Hidan hissed against his neck.

The older man's teeth bit hard into the column of flesh, eliciting another cry from the younger one. The digits inside of him sliding in and out of him relentlessly. For Shikamaru, the sensations were strange, foreign, and overwhelming. Again he pleaded for Hidan to stop.

Hidan snickered. "From your tone, you don't sound so sincere about your plea."

The fingers thrust deeper, as if searching for something inside of him that Shikamaru didn't know existed there.

Then he felt it…as if the fingers pressed his "on" button. Suddenly blood was flooding his cock, turning it rock hard in an instant.

"F-Fuuuck…" Shikamaru moaned. His voice sounding unsure, but clearly enjoying it.

Seeing his prey writhing in pleasure urged Hidan to pay attention to his own need, his free hand grasping and tugging his own aching member. His other hand remained focused on pressing into Shikamaru's prostate with each thrust of his fingers. The teasing penetrations were reducing the younger man to involuntary jerking and bucking of his thin hips.

"Nnngh…I think it's time," Hidan groaned.

Hidan shifted, pulling his fingers from Shikamaru's body, causing the other man to whimper in mild protest. The silver haired man then lifted the pony-tailed one up by his hips. Shikamaru gasped and trembled at the feeling of Hidan's erection probing his virgin entrance. The thick shaft didn't hesitate at all in penetrating him.

"A-Ahhhh!"

Though Shikamaru's painful cry echoed loudly, Hidan didn't care. He continued to thrust his hips up, diving into the tight warmth of the other man who he was supporting.

Pain tore through Shikamaru, making him forget the earlier pleasure he experienced. It was like he was being torn in two, but the invasion wouldn't stop. No matter how much he thrashed against the wall and Hidan, he remained secure in the other man's grasp, made to endure the punishment.

Hidan groaned lowly and animalistic against Shikamaru's neck as he thrust particularly sharply into his victem, striking straight into the others prostate yet again. This time, the Jashinist was rewarded with a reluctant moan. He wanted to hear more of that vocalization, so he slammed that spot again.

"S-Stop…n-nnghh…H-Hidan~!" Shikamaru screamed, pleasure mixing with the pain in an intoxicating combination.

These feelings of hate, pleasure, and agony were overwhelming Shikamaru. He was losing his mind, the mind that was always so calm and logical. Now the only logic left were raw, primitive, and physical. Despite his pleas, Shikamaru's body was betraying him, twisting and contorting to meet Hidan's thrusts. He was feeling that white hot ecstasy building inside him again.

Hidan pulled out of Shikamaru suddenly, causing the boy to whimper in mild protest. A stinging slap across his face, momentarily shut Shikamaru up. The cuffs around Shikamaru's wrists clicked open, and his body collapsed to the floor from sheer weakness. A weight covered his front, then the thick length that brought him pleasure before, pushed back into his body.

Small satisfied mewls slid out of the boy's mouth, hips rising to greet Hidan's pistoning thrusts. Hidan's long fingers gripped at those hips below him, digging in until blood and bruises welled up. Instead of putting off Shikamaru, the pain didn't seem to slow him down from returning the thrusts.

The friction, mixed with strong emotions pushed each man to the verge of intense orgasms. It wasn't about enemies anymore, simply two beings writhing against each other to reach a common goal.

In one last ditch effort to preserve his control, Hidan's large hands wrapped around Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru's moans suddenly came out in desperate gags as he still managed to reach his climax. Hidan's hips didn't miss a beat, continuing to pound into the young man he was choking. Orgasm behind him, Shikamaru was worried about his life once again. His weaker hands gripping to rip off the iron grip around his throat. His fight was for nothing though, and he was already feeling the sluggish effects of air deprivation.

Moments before blacking out, Hidan removed his hands and collapsed beside Shikamaru, his muscular chest heaving from their escapade. Shikamaru instead gasped and coughed for air, quivering, hands loosely holding his throat.

Though his body was craving oxygen, Shikamaru couldn't deny how his body still tingled with ecstasy because of the man next to him. This situation implanted an intense confusion in his brain, and a Nara was rarely confused.

Hidan shifted beside him and laid a hand on Shikamaru's chest, feeling his heart beat and breathing, then shifted closer. Shikamaru involuntarily jerked as he felt the other man's mouth sucking on his abused neck.

"Do you feel it, the humiliation?" Hidan whispered against his skin.

It took a few moments for Shikamaru's damaged logic to realize what was asked. Then Asuma's face flashed in his mind, followed by Kurenai's, and the faces of his teammates and friends. Tears welled up in his eyes, stinging shame for his weakness overflowing him.

The Jashinist cracked a grin as he watched the shadow user turn away and curl up into himself. He stood, retrieving his clothes, and pulling them back on.

"You're punishment has begun…" he announced ominously.

Shikamaru only seemed to quiver more at that statement as he was left on the floor of the torture room, locked up inside.

Over many months, Hidan continued holding Shikamaru captive in his torture room. He continued his treatment of abusing and shaming Shikamaru on a nearly daily basis.

It happened so much for Shikamaru that the line between pain and pleasure, hate and tolerance, enemy and lover, were blurring completely. He had no one else to expect to see other than Hidan, and no other expectations other than raw sex. He even found himself enjoying pain he'd earlier would have considered unbearable. At times, the boy would inflict damage back on his lover to please them both. Still, the nagging inkling of shame was still in the back of his mind.

While Hidan's abuse grew in frequency and intensity, he began staying in the room after sex. Then he'd steadily started to remain by Shikamaru's side, as if at least making sure the boy was enduring the punishment well. Sometimes he'd even place an arm around the shadow user in mild affection.

While Shikamaru hated to even consider it, this room was becoming a home to him. Hidan was becoming a home for his heart. He was missing his actual home, however, and still watched for a way to escape.

One particular day, Shikamaru awoke to find the door unlocked. He pressed his ear carefully to the door, listening intently for signs of Hidan. All was quiet.

Shikamaru backed away from the door, contemplating a concoction of conflicting thoughts swimming around in what was left of his twisted mind. Voices and faces swirled around him, begging him to escape back to Konoha. His new, damaged frame of mind, however was troubling him, and he was feeling a sort of pull to Hidan.

_Hidan doesn't care about you, he's just enacting his fucked up punishment on you,_one voice told him.

_But then why hasn't he killed me? He feeds me and makes sure I'm ok,_spoke another.

_He's just doing that so you suffer. He said so himself that he wanted to make you wish you were dead._

I do wish I was dead sometimes.

Then you know what you have to do. Don't shame Asuma and the others anymore than you already have.

Shikamaru winced at his what his own conscious said, feeling weak once again. He had a goal though…

He was returning to his village.

"You awake, sunshine?" Hidan called as he opened the door.

The Jashinist's had just returned from two days of ritual slaughter, but found Shikamaru's room empty. Then he realized the door was unlocked when he entered. Anger boiled up inside of his already volatile temperament, sending him busting back out of the door to relocate his prisoner.

_How dare you fucking leave? It ain't over until I say it's over! _

Five days passed since Shikamaru staggered his naked, bruised body through the gates of Konoha. He was immediately taken to the hospital to recover. While his wounds had been treated, his body was still thin from minimal movement and feeding.

Shikamaru hardly cared about his own well-being, though, he just wanted to see his parents, teammates, and friends.

Ino visited with flowers and sympathetic looks. Chouji visited with a basket of his clan's best food, but Shikamaru couldn't will his appetite to eat much of it. Even Kurenai visited with little Asuma, but Shikamaru's enthusiasm had waned greatly.

He was released to go home a few days later. Yoshino was ten times more overbearing than before, and Shikaku seemed a bit awkward around his son, despite trying to be helpful. Shikamaru just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Returning to Konoha was nice, and it remained just as it was before he was taken. Something was severely off though. While he felt happy seeing his friends and home again, Shikamaru didn't feel like he belonged any more.

Hidan had corrupted him, twisted his logic. Shikamaru wasn't home anymore, because his heart just wasn't here.

Instead of swooping in and claiming Shikamaru again, Hidan chose to spy on him first.

Hidan saw how the boy walked aimlessly around the village. He watched as he behaved detached when around his friends and family. Even now as the Hidan spied on Shikamaru as the latter sat alone in the training field, the Jashinist could sense the shameful conflict roiling off of the boy.

_Perhaps his punishment has been served. He hardly wants to exist anymore,_Hidan thought as he silently stood to leave. He didn't expect the boy's voice to call out to him.

"If you're going to leave, at least take me with you."

_How did he sense me? Hidan pondered_, but jumped down from his leafy hideout.

Though he was now clothed and cleaned up, Shikamaru was still very thin. His emotional wounds still written across his dark eyes, but there was something else too.

"Why would I want you with me?" Hidan asked as he stepped up to the boy.

With a sudden burst of speed, Shikamaru launched himself clumsily at the former Akatsuki member. His thin body collided with solid muscles, scrawny arms wrapping around him in a unexpectedly strong grip. Hidan jerked in surprise, not expecting such an action.

Y-You did all this to me…so now you're fucking stuck with me!" exclaimed the boy.

Shikamaru didn't like it, but Hidan had taken his heart, and the body was never home without its heart. If Hidan wouldn't take him to be by his side, Shikamaru wouldn't feel like existing any longer. Brown eyes tipped upward to peer into deep amethyst, silently asking for acceptance. The taller of the two leaned down to the other's ear.

"If you plan on comin', just know that you belong to me and Jashin-sama."

Shikamaru didn't flinch. "You've already taken me, I'm yours."

He was rewarded by a sensual nip to his ear and a tongue playing with his earring, making him close his eyes and sigh in pleasure.

Then Hidan kissed him, a sentiment he'd never given Shikamaru before. The boy's hands found the older man's nape, playing with the silvery ends of hair there. Hidan's hands rested possessively onto Shikamaru's hips in response. Their lips molded as close together as possible, mirroring their clashing, yet mixing spirits.

"Fucking damn straight you're mine…" came that husky voice Shikamaru had grown accustomed to, "Let's blow this joint then."

Shikamaru nodded, and Hidan turned to the woods, one arm resting at Shikamaru's back to act as a guide.

The Nara boy glanced over his shoulder back at the home he'd known for nearly seventeen years. Maybe if things had turned out differently, he could still exist there, but home can only be where the heart is.


End file.
